


Carry Me Awry

by utopiate3055



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiate3055/pseuds/utopiate3055
Summary: 之前发的被锁了......总之是小人鱼的故事和搞姆枪的几位老师一起弄的！没吃过的朋友和再来吃的朋友食用愉快！





	Carry Me Awry

【姆枪】Carry Me Awry   
  
Eminem接到拍卖行代理商的电话的时候还以为对方在开玩笑。对方激动得有些口齿不清，描述着这次的玩意有多么新奇；一条人鱼。Eminem看着窗外，秋天已经快要结束了，落叶乔木的金色在冷风中翻滚，他听着耳机里对方源源不断的描述那条漂亮闪亮的金色尾巴，脑海里怎么也想不出那种童话故事里的画面。电话里突然沉默下来，男人缓过神来意识到对方在等自己的答案，沉默里包含的期待和讨好让他不适。“我买下了。”挂断电话之后Eminem立即后悔了，美人鱼？这个词语都显得荒谬可笑，但是对方的反常激动和天花乱坠的描述又让他又不禁好奇起来。

  
美人鱼连同带来的不真实感很快被繁忙的日常挤出了男人的大脑，直到有一天拍卖行给自己发来邮件，提醒他已经把货物送到他的家里了，Eminem感觉自己像毫无防备一脚踩空掉进了兔子洞。犹豫了一会才踏进家门的时候Eminem并没有看见预期中的水族箱，他听到客厅传来了游戏里的音乐，他走过去，一个瘦瘦高高的金发男孩背对着他站在那里拿着手柄聚精会神盯着屏幕里的画面。男孩听到了他的脚步声，稍微转了转身作为一个敷衍的问好，但是眼睛依旧被剧情吸引着。“你好，我是你买回来的人鱼。”男孩意识到了对方的沉默，在男人走向屏幕时慌忙的补充了一句，拜托，还差一点就通关了。

 

Eminem 听到了他的话，感觉自己在兔子洞里又往下掉了一点。不过他还是管理好了自己的表情，无视了男孩的哀嚎结束了游戏时间。“你刚才说什么？”Eminem转过身来看着高瘦的男孩，对方穿着宽大的粉色rolling stone t恤，勉强够到膝盖的卡其裤，都不是能在秋天保暖的衣物；男孩脚底踩着他的拖鞋，Eminem想起进门的时候好像看到了一双半旧的滑板鞋。“我是......”男孩话说了一半，好像意识到了Eminem并不是没有听见自己说的话而是在要一个解释，而目前自己在他家的客厅两条腿站着打游戏应该不是男人所期待的解释。Eminem看着男孩有些僵硬的放下游戏手柄，背着手不知所措的站着，眼神悄悄的到处乱瞄有些好笑。他打赌眼前的金发小子不是能进到他家里偷东西的角色，但是对方的解释让他觉得本就荒谬的这件事简直就像一个喜剧脱口秀。不过Eminem并没有笑。男孩没在说谎，他手上戴着个拍卖行的手环，就像他是个古董衣架那样。那个手环让Eminem觉得刺眼，男孩的手腕被勒得有点红。

 

“随便你怎么说吧，站在这别动。”Eminem从兜里摸出手机，拨通了把这男孩卖给他的家伙的电话。男孩看到他的动作往前踏了一步急切的想说点什么，Eminem在他开口之前朝男孩竖起一根食指示意他后退并且保持安静。Eminem背过身去，电话接通了，他又一次抢在对方之前开了口，“这他妈是在干什么，”他感觉自己有股怒气遏制不住的从心底腾起来，“一条美人鱼？”Eminem意识到了自己当初并没有完全理解对方的意思，他以为对方说的“美人鱼”是什么新奇动物，或是什么古怪的艺术家弄出来的新作品，他没指望有个活生生的人被送到他家来，像是什么普通的amazon订单。电话的另一头很明显被自己的怒气冲冲吓到了，连忙说到很抱歉他不满足您的需求，但很明显理解错了自己的意思，对方在不停的发挥服务业的精神，抱歉没有在一开始给他足够的说明，但是Eminem只感到厌烦。

 

“我不想要这个。”Eminem打断了对方，电话那头陷入了尴尬的沉默，但他的注意力被余光里的男孩吸引了。男孩不知从什么时候起便安静的坐在沙发上，垂着头盯着地板，修长的手指绞在一起，像是忍耐着什么。kelly在男人打电话时就猜到自己要被赶走了，一如既往。他的父亲仇恨他如同仇恨他的异族母亲，而关于后者他只见过一张被撕碎的照片。离开水时他可以像普通人一样用双腿走路，自从离开那个关押着他的囚笼kelly便抛弃之前的名字并且尽量远离大量的水源。这一次实在是自己太过愚蠢，闯进一间空无一人的豪宅喝个烂醉，第二天醒来时发现自己在泳池里并且被警察包围。黑市不知道用了什么手段把他从局子里弄了出来，把他关在一个小小的水族箱里给他们的贵客参观。他讨厌那些人的眼睛，装模作样的穿着昂贵的衣物，眼神里看着他都是惊奇和贪婪。听到了买下自己的男人的名字kelly有些惊讶，他很崇拜Eminem，但同时他又有一些失望。不过现在男人要退掉他了，kelly不可避免的感到一些难过，他在心里把这份难过归咎于对方家里的游戏光碟，不去再思考别的原因。

 

“要退掉他其实也可以......”Eminem没有说话，还在看着沙发上的男孩。对方在听到自己的话后好像僵住了，把头埋得更低，领口露出了修长优美的脖子。男孩瘦得让人担心，露在外面的膝盖跟小腿都可以看到骨头的形状，脚踝和手腕凸起的关节让他看起来像个球形关节的牵线玩偶。他看起来像只流浪狗，Eminem在心里想，而自己就像打算一只刚获救的流浪狗赶回屠宰场。“......所以我们最低退您七成。希望您可以理解，毕竟很多人排队等着抢到这个男孩。”最后的话让Eminem感到反胃。他知道对方话里的意思。“不必了，我决定留下了。”男孩听到自己的话惊讶地抬头，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，表情诧异得比起自己让他留下像是自己打算把他扔掉。他的眼睛是柔和的蓝色。

 

Eminem叹了口气，“你的房间在楼上。”男孩好像终于反应了过来，咧出一个大大的笑容啪嗒啪嗒地跑过来想要给他一个拥抱，Eminem想躲开，但是高个子并没有打算让他得逞，长长的手臂环住了他，在他耳朵边开心的说了声谢谢。男人叹了口气，“你要是不听话我还是会把你送回去的。”这一他次是开玩笑的语气，男孩听后放开了他，反而很认真的点了点头。Eminem看着他兴奋的跑上楼，身上残留着刚才的一缕清爽的皂香，感觉有种轻柔的东西在心里生长。

 

男孩叫Machine Gun Kelly，Eminem说那你的真名呢，男孩抿住了嘴没有回话，于是他也不再提起。他们一起看电影，点一个披萨正好两个人可以吃完，也许是因为自己那天的威胁，一开始Kelly有些拘谨，扯了扯他的衣角小声的问我可以喝可乐吗。Eminem以为他在开玩笑，但是男孩的表情期待又认真，男人只好叹了口气，用下巴指了指厨房的方向。Kelly拿着两听饮料回到客厅，慌忙接住了Eminem扔来的毛毯，“盖上”，对方若无其事的坐回了沙发，留着Kelly一个人傻站着不知所措，“今天晚上很凉。”男人说话的时候并没有看着自己，似乎并不在意自己的反应，但是kells觉得他好像在躲着自己的目光。男孩笑了笑，听话的把毯子搭在身上，想了想又分了一半给另一边，对方没有说话但是也没有拒绝，Kelly喝了一口汽水压下自己的笑意，他还没有胆大到问Eminem是否在害羞。

 

Eminem有时故意避免去想人鱼这件事，直到有一天自己不小心撞见了变成了人鱼的Kelly。男孩其实很喜欢水，所以总是会花很多时间在浴缸里泡澡，而这一次他忘了锁门，推门而入的Eminem被闯入眼帘的一条巨大的金晃晃的鱼尾吓得大叫，Kelly被一贯冷漠的男人的反应逗得笑个不停，等对方出去了之后却又担心了起来。如果可以的话，他不希望被那个人讨厌。他喜欢这里，Eminem并不总是在家，他可以在大大的房子里做自己喜欢的事，把音乐放得很大声在沙发上蹦蹦跳跳，去录音室摆弄吉他。Kelly其实自己也会写歌，但他知道如果男人看到了也许会嘲弄他，他不愿意这样，他喜欢Eminem，并且偷偷地希望对方也可以喜欢他。

 

Eminem准备关灯休息的时候听到了轻轻的敲门声，男孩在门口问我可以进来吗，他的声音听起来有点闷闷的。Eminem让男孩进了卧室，后者只在腰上松松的围了一块浴巾，他不可避免地注意到裸露的腰肢上还有没有完全褪去的鳞片。Kelly注意到他的目光，向后退了一步，咬了咬下唇，“你如果不喜欢这样，我以后都会好好藏起来的。”Eminem有些惊讶于对方的反应，他只是没有做好准备，而男孩却理解成了自己不愿再见到人鱼的姿态，他感到有些胸闷。他伸手轻轻拂上男孩柔软的小腹，摘下一片鳞片，它在台灯的灯光下也看起来流光溢彩的。“你不用藏起来，”Eminem叹了口气，“你很漂亮，我只是被吓到了而已。”

 

但是kells知道姆心里还是害怕的，他从小太熟悉那样的神情了。不久之后的一天男孩对刚回来的Eminem说我想给你看个东西，拉着他的手到浴室，放满一池子水。男孩背对着他一件件脱下了所有的衣物，Eminem不知道自己为何没有制止他，看着男孩红透了的耳朵跟像活过来了一般的达利画作发呆。Kelly小心地踏入浴缸，而男人就坐在浴池边着迷地看他双腿之间的缝隙融合在一起，皮肤一点一点地变成闪光的鳞片，Eminem对这陌生的景象心里还是有点害怕，但是挪不开腿也挪不开眼睛。男孩完全变成人鱼之后有些害羞，而Eminem还是一副被震撼到的表情，男孩有些烫的指尖拉过的他手轻声问你想摸摸我吗，男人点了点头，觉得嗓子干得要命，于是男孩牵引着他的手指一寸一寸地游走自己的金灿闪亮的尾巴。那天下午让Em很久之后也觉得不真实，他几乎摸过了每一寸Kelly的肌肤，每一片闪亮的鳞，男孩的鱼尾和肌肤都摸起来光滑无比，鱼尾从胯骨处开始，他的腰上有浅浅的腰窝，他的尾上有三处旧的浅色伤痕，Eminem的手指轻柔的摩挲着生殖裂的时候男孩颤抖着闭上了眼，他们接吻的时候他摸到了kells耳后微微张开的腮。

 

之后男孩就随意起来，粘着自己给他买了一把属于自己的吉他当玩具。他猜那些关于美人鱼的传说都是真的，男孩唱歌的声音有些低沉沙哑但是很悦耳，有时候男孩会哼自己的歌。他知道Kelly也在写歌，他无意间在录音室发现的，Eminem觉得它们不好不坏，但他并不想把自己的想法全告诉男孩，Kelly似乎格外在意自己的评价。有一次Eminem回家的时候听到有水声，他走过去时，男孩正在泳池里游泳，阳光撒在他金色的尾鳍上，男孩的身体流畅又优美，巨大的扇形拍打水面发出清脆的声音，男孩开心的游了好几圈才发现呆站着的Eminem，停下来大笑着跟他招手说谢谢你的泳池。Eminem 第一次觉得自己说不出话，挥了挥手示意，他呆站在那个冬天到来前的阳光明媚的下午，明白了为什么故事中水手会不顾一切地撞上礁石，他看着眼前的男孩又做了一个花哨的动作，在自己身边绕来绕去讨要一个赞赏，这一切都美好得不像真的。

 

等Eminem过完他的假期之后回到办公桌前，他发现之前金色的银杏叶已经快到了它们极限。年底繁忙的日程逼得他有些透不过气。他在于Kelly度过了最后几个慵懒随意的假日时光后又回到了他的工作中。

  
之后的大多数时间Kelly都呆在家里，Eminem家很大，有很多游戏可以玩，可以让他每天游泳，很安静也没人来打扰，男人不在的时候他喜欢呆在录音棚里写自己的歌，但是渐渐的他有些无聊了。Eminem去工作有一些日子了，大概一个月的时间里他就呆在家里，在泳池里呆到天黑，盯着灯火通明的房子发呆。他想那个人，但是视频的时候对方看起来很累，所以他就不再怎么打扰了。有时候他又想起来在街头的那些日子，他住在公园的长凳上，晚上冷得睡不着的时候他也会这样盯着那些灯火明亮的地方发呆。他觉得这个房子就像一个很大的水族箱。   
  
Eminem结束工作快回家的时候接到了佣人的电话，说男孩不见了。他不知道自己回去的路上是什么样的心情，只记得自己让司机把车开得很快。路上可以看到海岸，漆黑的海面反射着城市的灯光一闪一闪的，他盯着看了很久，害怕其中有一点熟悉金色的光芒。   
  
找到Kelly其实并没有花多久，对方坐在便利店喝着可乐望着窗外出神，以至于没有发现自己站在身后。男孩看到他时并没有他想象中的惊讶，只是把空纸杯扔进垃圾桶，嘟囔了一句回家吧便抿住嘴唇沉默不语。一路上两个人都没有说话，盯着窗外一个接一个远去的路灯。回到家里偌大的房间在关门的时候传来了回声，男孩跟在身后咳了两声，他应该是着凉了，穿着一件衬衫就跑出了门。Eminem 坐在沙发上，听着男孩的咳嗽声，觉得这份安静实在让他无法忍受。他打开电视，屏幕上播着他不感兴趣的肥皂情感剧，但他没心思换台。“你别住在这里了。”Eminem盯着屏幕，自己的声音里的沙哑让自己也吓了一跳。男孩的咳嗽声停下了，然后过了许久轻轻的嗯了一声。Eminem听着男孩的脚步声上了楼，把电视的声音调大，说着西语的女性的吵闹声充满了房间，让他听不见的思绪，这正是他现在需要的。   
  
Kelly走上楼，听着楼下的电视播放着吵闹的声音，心里很平静。其实他并不平静，只是感觉不到任何东西，他像一只空荡荡的珠宝盒子。这种感觉他之前很熟悉，在他被他的”父亲”用皮带抽打的时候，他一开始会哭，后面他就感受不到了，他的身体会疼，但是脑子里什么也没有想，眼前的一切就像电影里的画面。他以为自己已经可以不用再体会到这种感觉了，但是现在，他躺在那张属于他的(他们的)床上，脑子里什么都没有想。渐渐的他开始有了一些知觉，像是那些鞭痕，刺痛感渐渐的浮上来，之后是火辣辣的灼痛。

 

他感到眼睛变得胀痛，随后流泪，之后蜷成一团把脸埋在被子里哭得几乎忘记了呼吸。他以为自己不再是玩具了，不再是宠物了，他以为男人的亲吻意味着他爱他，他以为他拥有了一个家而不是一个笼子。Kelly觉得自己明白了，他是Eminem从拍卖会上买来的商品，而自己是一只逃逸的坏宠物。他明白男人已经对他很好了，自己不应该奢求太多，他明白这一切只有对方愿意给他他才有资格获得，他明白自己应该离开了，但是他不明白为什么自己无法停止这份疼痛，就像他就不明白为什么父亲这么恨自己，为什么别人总是找他的麻烦，为什么自己会被别人抓起来卖掉。珍珠已经多到从床单上滚落，Kelly看着一地闪闪发光的珍珠，他对自己感到恶心而厌倦，如果养他那个男人在这里也许会第一次的夸奖他吧。

 

等Eminem再听到男孩从楼上下来的声音的时候他感觉有些不对劲，男孩的脚步声很沉闷，他之前总是脚步轻快哒哒哒的跑下来迎接他，跑到他怀里笑着说我把你的游戏记录打破了。Eminem抬起头看着声音的方向，然后他感觉自己的心被狠狠的揪住了。男孩穿回了第一天见他的衣服，宽宽的衣服显得他露出的小腿和手腕更细了，他背着一个小小的书包，在门口蹲着换鞋。男孩的背拱起来的样子很漂亮，像一只小猫。电视机里的声音还在继续，女人哭喊着祈求她的情人不要离去，但是他去意已决。Eminem突然觉得烦躁，他想把电视机关掉，但是他身上所有的力气好像也被抽掉了。他还是站了起来，走向门口，这段旅程感觉像有一公里一样远。男孩的手已经握在了门把上，他在开门之前拉住了男孩细细的手腕。

  
在自己还没能找到任何可以说的话之前男孩突然就抱住了他。男孩比他高出了一个头，但是固执地弯下了腰把下巴搭在自己的肩膀上。“不要丢掉我”，男孩在耳边轻轻地哽咽，“我爱你。”Eminem突然觉得自己已经没有任何别的选项了，他的航船已经偏离轨道开得太远，他像那些水手，明知道礁石就在前，但是人鱼的声音与美丽已经超过了他曾拥有和可以拥有的一切。他轻柔地分开自己和男孩，然后贴近了他们的嘴唇。电视机里的悲剧音乐跟他无关了，他还抱着他的爱人，亲吻他，抚摸他，他们的衣服在一路上扔得到处都是，他把男孩抱起来走上楼梯，男孩瘦得像只风筝，但是这份重量已经足够让他的心沉静下来。他们在布满珍珠的床上做爱，珍珠在黑色的床单上像海面反射的点点星光，他们在其中翻滚沉浮，好像不知道他们的体力也有极限。Eminem看着熟睡的男孩，他的眼睛还在红肿，于是他用自己微凉的指尖抚上去，然后又一次亲吻了沉沉入睡的男孩。

 

清晨两人醒来身体酸痛得像是缠斗了整晚，而事实也确实如此。姆看着男孩的背影，从枕边拾起一粒珍珠，放进了床头的一个小盒子，里面静静躺着一片失去了颜色的透明的菱形，他知道自己永远也不会失去他。   
  
  



End file.
